the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx
Nyx is a black alicorn filly that was created by a group of individuals loyal to The Nightmare Empire in an effort to create a powerful being that could lead to being a strong asset to the Nightmares. But is now the loving daughter of Thomas Brillington and Twilight Sparkle. Backstory Nyx first came to be when an evil cult tried to make a powerful being for the Nightmare Empire to use in their plans of overthrowing Equestria. As they captured Twilight and took a blood sample from her to use as a base. However, before the ritual could be completed, Thomas, Percy, and Rosie and a small task force stopped them and all were arrested. However, unknown to anyone, something did come from the Ritual, a young alicorn filly, that bared a resemblance to Nightmare Moon. Scared, and not familiar with her surroundings, the foal wandered around before she finally collapsed near a railway line. Bio Then the next day, Thomas was working on his branchline. But then when he stopped to take on Water, he heard a soft crying. As his crew looked around they found the foal hiding in a bush. Thomas' Driver then took off his jacket and wrapped the foal in it, before the fireman helped him bring her into Thomas' cab. Then when Thomas was finished for the day, he returned to the Library where he showed Twilight the foal. At first, Twilight was shocked to see she had a resemblance to Nightmare Moon, but she couldn't find the heart to kick out a poor, defenseless foal. As she then cleaned her off and treated some minor injuries on the foal, Spike later returned from helping Rarity with jewel gathering. But he was just about to send a letter to the Princesses about the foal, but Twilight stopped him in time and bribed him with a sapphire to keep quiet until they could find out more about the foal in question. As days past, Twilight named the foal, "Nyx" named after a character from one of her favorite childhood stories. But soon Nyx began to watch everyone outside work and play and longed to be outside. Which lead Twilight taking Nyx to Rarity's to make a disguise for her that would allow her to have an appearance like a normal unicorn. As Rarity then created a vest and hand-band, Twilight was about to give Nyx some enchanted glasses (so that it make her eyes appear normal), but Rarity stated that the way they looked clashed with how the outfit was styled. And ordered her to find some more refined glasses. But Nyx misunderstood what the issue was and assumed Twilight didn't like her, but Rarity explained what she really meant. As they then sat down to enjoy a mid-day tea, Nyx revealed to have powerful magic capabilities, as she sent her teacup flying into the ceiling and shattering it. But with some help, Nyx was able to handle her magic better, and even taught Nyx some techniques to be a proper mare, and when Twilight came back. Nyx's curiosity of the outfit got to her, but Rarity jumped in and explained that the outfit was to avoid fellow equines from being jealous of her having both wings and a horn. Which Nyx understood. As Twilight then introduced her to their team members and friends she claimed Nyx was a cousin to her and was visiting for a while. Afterward, Nyx was enrolled in the Ponyville School. But her curiosity and appetite for learning soon made her a disliked student, more so to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who soon enough began insulting and bullying her. But the Crusaders came to her defense. But then one day, Diamond planned to pull a prank too far, by sending Nyx on a wild goose chase into the Everfree Forest. As Nyx tried to find her way back with the crudely made map, she came across the Castle of the Two Sisters, where she began to have memories of Nightmare Moon's rein. Which caused Nyx to have a burst of powerful energy. But this was not magic, but the Force! But this was sensed by not only Princess Celestia but the head of the Cult, "Zerria Yos". When Twilight found Nyx, she was surprised to see Nyx using the Force to lift various rocks and other objects. Before Nyx then began crying her eyes out, as she kept saying sorry to Twilight about the memories of Nightmare Moon. But Twilight forgave her and soon they went back to the library. Where Twilight explained to Thomas about the Force powers Nyx had done. Thomas then grew very wary of this. As he then asked Mulan if they could borrow Mushu for a while to keep an eye on Nyx. Mushu was more than willing to agree, (as he was bored out of his brain). As Mushu hung with Nyx, they became very good friends. Then the next day, Thomas brought Nyx to the Miner Trains, where he had them examine her blood. But the results were shocking as Mucker found that Nyx's midichlorian count was just as high as Anakin Skywalker's own, but with some extra. Which explained how she was able to perform the tasks in the castle. Thomas then figured that Nyx should be trained in her magic skills and Force capabilities. As he then contacted to help out, which the former was more than willing to do as she wanted to have an apprentice of her for a long time. As time went, on, Thomas would bring Nyx to where she was trained in the Force and Magic. Even Lightsaber combat. Then when the school was putting on a project exhibit day, where the students would make projects and present to several townspeople. And even featured some school games. Nyx had her own exhibit where it discussed magic transformation. As Pinkie and Fluttershy soon came over, and Nyx explained about the skills of this, Pinkie then challenged Nyx to transform Fluttershy into a tree, (remembering a joke someone made about Fluttershy being a tree). which Nyx was reluctant to do, but to everyone's amazement, she did it! As the team came over to see where a giant yellow and pink willow tree appeared from, Nyx was hiding under the table feeling embarrassed over the act. But, Twilight was able to turn Fluttershy back. Then at the school games, they featured a tug-of-war game, where the Crusaders, Nyx included participated. And they managed to beat several of the teams! Including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's own. But when it came to one team with older students, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo were easily pulled into the mud, but working her magic harder, Nyx transformed some of the dirt under her hooves into spikey cleats and strengthen her grip on the rope and managed to pull the other team into the mud, winning the game. But unknown to anyone, a spy for the cult had been watching all of this and reported to Yos about this, as he began to conjure a plan to put Nyx to their plans, Celestia had done some background check on Twilight's family, finding that Nyx was not infact a cousin at all. Soon enough, Twilight started to worry that Nyx was indeed a threat to them, but Rarity assured that since she and Thomas were watching over Nyx, the young foal wouldn't turn to br evil. Putting Twilight as ease. Nyx then joined the Crusaders for a sleepover, and in a game of truth or dare; Nyx revealed her wings to her friends. But to her relief, they were not jealous but rather amazed. Which made Nyx fell much better. After school was let out for the year, Twilight and Nyx were making their way to the library, but were shocked to find a royal chariot parked outside. Inside, Celestia revealed that she knew that Nyx was no cousin of Twilight's. Then in " " after Nyx was officially adopted by Thomas and Twilight, she became a new member to The Auto Train and Pony Team, Afterward in " " Personality Nyx was a first quite timid and curious. She also had a high sensitiveness that was on the levels of Fluttershy's levels with a little bit more timidness. Nyx has a nearly insatiable appetite for learning and loves to read as much as her adopted mother does. She is also extremely sensitive and prone to crying fits when she thinks she has done anything to disappoint Twilight. But later on, Nyx's love for her caretakers, Mushu, and their friends would lead her to get very resourceful and courageous. Plus her reading leads her to become very quick thinking in tough situations and also tries to remain calm in a dire situation. Physical Appearance Nyx is a young alicorn filly with a midnight black coat, and dark purple mane and tail. But one of her most unique features is her dragon-like eyes. Which are colored teal with a lighter tint in the rest of her eyeballs. And at first, to keep her mysterious alicorn like qualities hidden, Nyx donned a purple vest and magical glasses which gave the appearance she was normal unicorn filly. Then after joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders she gained a crusaders cape of her own. Then after single highhandedly beating a huge army of evil forces Nyx gained a Cutie Mark, a night-blue kite shield with a crescent moon. Then in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War" Nyx is given a new superhero alter-ego: Captain Nightshade, where she received a super-suit made by Mucker that makes her Main Weaponry *S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (Officer's Variant) *Beretta M9 pistol *Dark Purple Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Nyx is a really powerful Magic-user as she is just as strong as many of the older Alicorns in the series as she can perform many things they could and even transform things like bits of dirt into spikey cleats, or even other ponies into full-grown trees. She can even stand her ground against powerful beings like: Starlight Glimmer, , and Force Powers: Nyx is super powerful in the Force, as determined by Mucker, her midichlorian count is at the same as level as Anakin Skywalker's plus some, in which she can do the majority of the same times as he can with some other skills, leaving her able to stand her grounds against all the toughest Sith, even O'Diesel. And in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, it's revealed that Nyx can conjure Force Lightning. Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Piloting Skills: Trivia *Nyx makes her appearance in Nyx, the Mysterious Foal and afterward joins The Auto Train and Pony Team. *Nyx's first appearance in the films will begin in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel. Gallery Disguised Nyx by AibotNya.png|Nyx (In her disguised form) nyx__s_cape_by_taionafan369-d54qz14.png|Nyx (Disguised with a CMC cape) Nyx pose alt color scheme by bronyboy-d5cze9x.png|Nyx (after gaining her Cutie Mark) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Adopted Characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Timid Charactgers Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Bookworms Category:Intelligent characters Category:The Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Strategists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Dual-Wielders